


Unwinding

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili needs to take a break</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Kili suddenly asks.

"Was the first thing I could find, I'll change if you want me to."

"No, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, you look good in it."

You climb from Kili's lap and walk to the couch to pick up your underwear.

''Leave it off.'' you hear Kili say.

You turn around and look at him in surprise.

''It turns me on to know that you only wear my shirt.'' He says.

You laugh and let your slip fall on the floor again and you drop yourself on the couch.

Kili stands up and walks towards you. You reach your hand out to him and he takes it, you pull him down on the couch and place your hand on his cheek.

''You believe me now that both you and Fili are equally important to me, I want you both.'' You say.

''I know, I'm sorry I doubted you.'' He says softly.

You smile and lean forward to kiss him when suddenly the door files open and you both jump at the sound.

"Five hours! Five!" Fili says while walking in the room and sitting down on the couch next to you.

"Sounds like someone needs coffee." You say.

"That sounds amazing." He says and looks at you thankfully.

You stand up from Kili's lap and walk into the kitchen.

"He just wants you to be a good King." you hear Kili say.

"I know, I just....."he scrubs his face with his hands and sighs,"I can just take in so much, you know, he is giving me an overkill."

"Then why do you not tell him that?" Kili suggests.

"I tried, believe me I did."

While the brothers continue their conversation you push the button on the Senseo and when the machine is done you take the cup and turn around, you walk straight into Fili's arms who kisses you passionately. You smile against his lips but step out of his reach.

"Hot coffee." You remind him with a smile.

He takes the coffee from you but places it on the counter and kisses you again, his arms circle around your waist and pull you close.You let you arms go around him and you push yourself against him. His hands slide down to your ass and he cups them in his hands. You hear his low growl when he realizes you are not wearing a slip and he squeezes them thightly. You moan into his mouth when you feel his hard erection pressing into your abdomen.

''Not that I'm complaining, but your coffee is getting cold.'' You sigh.

''Forget the coffee, I just got drilled for five hours about commitments which I get as King, I need a little distraction.'' He murmurs against your skin.

''A little distraction? Is that what I am to you? Just a little distraction.''

''And so much more.''

He licks his lip while looking at you and when he kisses you again his tongue seeks entrance and you immediately open your mouth to let him in. You drag you fingers through his blond hair and his move up and slip under your shirt, slowly they trail over your sides to slide forward and he cups your breast, letting his thumbs slide over your nipples. You feel two other hands suddenly grabbing your hips and pull you back against him. Kili wiggles his crotch against your ass and you smile against Fili's lips when you notice how hard he is.

"This vaguely reminds me of something," you laugh.

"We can do it again, if you'd like," Kili whispers in you ear.

You moan when he sucks on your pulse point and when you feel Fili kneeding and squeezing your breasts, you turn your head to Kili and kiss him on his soft lips. Before you can answer he moves away from you and you want to protest but Fili claims your lips in a sourching kiss. When Kili rolls his hips against you again you realize that his jeans and boxer are gone and you moan when you feel his thick shaft sliding between your legs and making soft contact with your clit. Your hands slide down and you stroke his erection, you sigh and let your head fall on Kili's shoulder. You release Kili's erection, who starts to thrust his hips back and forth slowly while you wrap your hand around Fili's erection and slowly begin to pump in the same rythem of Kili's rocking, letting you thumb occasionally flick over the tip.

Kili hands slide up and then down and to the front to where you hands are. You feel his hands wrap around your smaller ones and together you begin to pump Fili.

"Oh Durins beard, that feels almost to good," he growls and lets his hands fall from your breasts.

You turn your head to Kili and kiss him, enjoying the way he tastes. He lets one hand move over your thigh and he slowly works his way to you hot center, one hand is splayed on your hip and lets a finger from his other hand glide over your wet folds iliciting a moan and making you press your hips forward urgently to meet him in his movements.

"Hmm, so wet already?" he whispers huskily.

"Always for my boys," you say.

Fili pulls you with him and you feel Kili's dick slip from between your legs, when he sits himself on the table he spreads his legs for you. You lick you lips while eyeing his hard member, you lean forward and run your tongue around his tip, licking the pre cum off. You take him further inside and let your tongue swirl around it. You use your hands to massage his balls, making him moan loudly. Fili begins massaging you breasts while his thumbs rub you nipples. You feel Kili's fingers go to your waist and suddenly his dick is back between your thighs. You groan at the slight pain when Kili suddenly slams hard into you, and you feel your legs almost buckle. You are grateful when Kili snakes one of his arms around your waist to help keep you up.

"Fuck," you moan.

Fili's breathing hitches because of the vibrations of your voice around him and you realize that he is almost at his release, his fingers are still caressing you breasts and you move your tongue around his shaft faster and faster, sucking and licking. Seeing his dick disappear in your mouth almost makes Fili come undone.

"Mahal y/n, this is so nice, such a fucking hot mouth, and that tongue..." he moans.

You swirl your tongue around his dick once more and your mouth is completely filled with his hot seed. Kili slams harder into your core while you let Fili's cock slip out of your mouth. Your climax is approaching fast.

"So... fucking close," you moan.

Fili slides himself onto a stool and your hand disappears into his blonde strings, while one of Kili's hands grip your hips tightly and his other moves up to grab your breast as he slams harder and deeper into you, making your breasts bounce. Fili licks one nipple and then takes it into his mouth, sucking and tugging gently, using his other hand to rub your clit. You look down, and when you see that both Princes are fondling one breast you bite your lip.

"Oh God..." you whimper.

You let your head fall down a little further and when you see how Fili's fingers play with you clit you groan.

You feel Kili leaning forward, his front pressed against your back.

"Come for me you," Kili says, "I want to feel your walls clamp around my dick, make me come with your hot, wet, fucking tight pussy." he whispers into your ear.

He drives into you one more time sending you over the edge. Your free hand grabs Kili's dark locks while your walls clamp down around Kili's throbbing member taking him with you over the edge. You moan and let you head rest on Fili's as he pulls you onto his lap, making Kili slip out of you. He runs his fingers over you back and you shiver under his touch.

''You two will be the death of me.'' You sigh.

The brothers laugh and look at you.

''But I'm not complaining, though we will have to talk about this one day.'' 

''What do you mean,'' Fili asks.

''Well, we can not continue keep doing this, as much as I would like.'' 

''Kili and I also like it, you should surely know this by now.'' Fili says, and he nuzzles your neck in his nose.

You giggle and playfully push him away.

''I know, yes, but your uncle will one day long for you that you marry and bring forth an heir.''

You feel Fili stiffen in your arms and look at him.

''You know this, right?'' you say slowly.

''Yes,'' he says softly.

''And you also know that he will never accept me your as your wife.''

''Just because you are not of royal descent,'' he mutters,'' I do not want to lose your.''

''I do not like it either but it is what it is.''

Fili sighs deeply and buries his face in your neck, you put your arms around him and draw him close to you. Your hands drag through his hair and you give him a kiss on his forehead.

''I hate him.'' He says suddenly.

''No, you do not.'' 

''Yes, I do. He is the King, it should be his burden to marrie and to bring forth an heir, not mine.''

You hear the hopelessness in his voice, and you wish you could think of something to lighten his mood, but you do not know what.

''Maybe I have an idea.'' Kili suddenly says.

He sits down on his haunches beside you and wait for Fili and you to look at him.

''I'm not his heir, I do not have to worry about bringing forth an heir.'' he stops and looks from Fili to you.

You have a vague idea of what he wants to say, you've thought of it yourself too and you nod your head slowly.

''Maybe he'll accept you as my girlfriend.''

''What?'' Fili says, and suddenly he looks at you,'' and you are okay with that?''

''Well, it's a good idea, but whether he will accept me, I do not know, but he will probably be not so vehemently against it if I were his girlfriend. It is a way to keep me in your vicinity.'' you say with a shrug.

''Yes, that's true, but ....''

You look at him questioningly and you get the suspicion that he understands it, but you can see in his eyes that he does not agree with it. You wonder why and when you want to say something, he looks at his little brother.

''But it does not change anything right? Between us? Surely we can just continue with what we do?''

You look at him, and you hear the hopeful tone in his voice.

''Yeah, sure,'' Kili answers,'' The only thing that changes is that she must be at my side on special occasions and has to act as my girlfriend.'' 

At the word girlfriend Fili tightens his grip around your waist, as if he does not want to let you go, as if he suddenly is jealous of Kili because when you come out with the news the whole of Erebor will think you're his girlfriend and belong to him, and not to Fili. It confuses you a bit because you thought they had agreed that they would share you but again you get the impression that it means more to Fili. As if he only agreed so that he would at least have you in his life even though he has to share you with his brother.

Suddenly you get pushed off his lap and he pulls his boxers and jeans up in one swift motion.

''Are you okay?'' Kili asks.

''Yeah, I uh ...,'' he scratches himself in his neck and looks around,''I'm going to my room.''

Before you and Kili can say anything he's gone. Kili turns around and looks at you quizzically. You pull your shoulders up and walks around him.

''I'll go look if he is okay.'' You say.


End file.
